ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Giras Brothers (Legacy Continuity)
The Giras Brothers are two Kaiju under the control of Alien Magma that appear in Ultraman Legacy. History The Giras Brothers were the pets of Alien Magma, which also served as his guard dogs, typically sitting next to his throne. When Magma's pirate organization set their sites on Earth, Magma first released the Giras Brothers to attack Japan and draw out Ultraman Legacy. They succeeded at this and Legacy soon appeared to battle the monsters. However the Giras Brothers proved to be physically stronger and soon overpowered Legacy. Ultraman Sect attempted to intervene but he was far away from Legacy's location, allowing Magma to dispatch a Silver Bloome to keep him at bay. Ultraman Flame tried to do the same, but a Kelbeam was sent to battle him. Meanwhile, the Giras brothers continue to mercilessly beat Legacy. The Ultra's color timer began to blink rapidly, signaling that Legacy was running out of energy. Luckily however, he was not alone. Both Giras Brothers were hit from behind by two kicks. Legacy looked up to see who had saved him, to find none other than Ultraman Leo and his brother Astra! The two Ultra Brothers quickly engaged the Giras Brothers as they tried to get up, fending them off and quickly tossing them aside. The two walked up to Legacy. "You're a skilled fighter." said Leo. "But every warrior needs help sometimes. So what do you say, Legacy." said Leo, reaching out his hand. Legacy simply nodded, grabbing Leo's hand and allowing the Ultra to help him up. With that, the three Ultras prepared to battle the twin beasts. Although in a two-on-one fight, the Giras Brothers had held the advantage, in a two-on-three, they were severely outmatched, with Legacy, Leo, and Astra easily striking the two Kaiju with multiple kicks punches and chops in rapid succession. Leo grabbed Black Giras by the blade on his back, and flipped him onto the ground, Legacy lifted Red Giras above his head and threw the Kaiju into his brother. With the two Kaiju down, the three Ultras took the opportunity, Legacy firing his beam while Leo and Astra combined their energies to create a Double Flasher. The two beams struck the Giras Brothers, killing them both instantly. With the monsters defeated there was only one thing to be dealt with....Magma. Abilities - Red = Red Giras Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 39,000 t *Origin: Magma star Powers and Weapons *Energy Bullet: Red Giras, while lacking the advanced strength of his brother, is capable of firing energy bullets from his horn. *Giras Spin: By locking their bodies together in a hug, the Giras Brothers can conjure an electrified forcefield around them by spinning around. **Giras Spin Energy Bolts: Both Giras Brothers can fire a red bolt of energy from the horns on their heads during Giras Spin. However, only Red Giras can fire energy bolts by himself. *Tsunami: By firing two blue beams of energy from their horns, the Giras Brothers can create a tsunami. *Adept Swimmer: Both Giras Brothers are adept swimmers. *Smoke Screen: Red Giras fires a yellow ray from his nostrils facing the ground, were ever the ray hits a yellow cloud will arise as a cover for him to escape danger. - }} Trivia * Although planned to appear in the series anyway as part of Legacy's team up with Ultraman Leo, the Giras Brothers were suggested by Mebius-Zer0. Category:Ultraman Legacy Continuity Category:Ultraman Legacy Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's content